yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Beyond the BLADE
Beyond the BLADE a character song by Tsubasa Kazanari, featured in Senki Zesshō Symphogear GX. This song was first heard as it inserted in episode 2 of Senki Zesshō Symphogear GX and later in Episode 9 as an IGNITED ARRANGEMENT. It was released on August 12, 2015 within the third GX character song album. The Ignited version was released within the fifth volume of the Blu-ray/DVD on Janurary 27, 2016. Tracklist Character Song 3 #Beyond the BLADE #Sora e... #Beyond the BLADE (Off vocal) #Sora e... (Off vocal) Fifth Blu-ray/DVD volume #Beyond the BLADE (Ignited Arrangement) #TRUST HEART (Ignited Arrangement) #Beyond the BLADE (Ignited Arrangement) (Off vocal) #TRUST HEART (Ignited Arrangement) (Off vocal) Credits *Composer: Junpei Fujita *Arranger: Junpei Fujita (vanilla), Ryūtarō Fujinaga (Ignited) *Lyrics: Noriyasu Agematsu *Chorus: Shihori Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Beyond The Blade Sub español Tsubasa vs. Phara - Beyond the BLADE (Ignited ver.) Lyrics |-|Kanji = 罪…滅…狂…獄…絶…刀 悪…行…即…瞬…殺 邪鬼の遠吠えの残音が月下に呻き狂う 今宵の我が牙の切れ味に同情する 其方の戒名に記す字をどう掘るか?　明示せよ 断末魔の辞世の句は　嗚呼…是非もなし 所詮はケモノと変わらぬのか?　錆に折れゆくのか? 迷い惑い尽きぬ日々よ　されど今は 外道に哀の一閃を「悪、行、即、瞬、殺」 餓狼の光る牙は自らをも　壊し滅す諸刃のよう 歯軋りながら血を噴く事も知りえて尚も喰う 剣は剣としか呼べぬのか?　違う、友は翼と呼ぶ …我が名は「夢を羽撃く者」也 静かに瞳閉じ粛-しゅく-也て鞘に刃-いのち-を仕舞う 極意の真打ちに死も知らず眠りなさい 鬼子と呼ばれても仕方ない残虐なる斬-ざん-でも 千切れやしない　運命-さだめ-の鉄鎖また…背負って 過去は今を生む想い出と　信じられずにいた 背を押す声強く伝う　聞きたかった 温もりが嗚呼…涙を「…弱さを今だけは」 今日に折れて死んでも明日にこそ　人と在りて歌うために 我が歌う場所は戦場(いくさば)の地だけじゃないと知れ 一番聴いて欲しかった声　届け響け天地を越え …我が命-めい-は「夢を防人(さきも)る事」也 罪…滅…狂…獄…絶…刀 悪…行…即…瞬…殺 天上天下唯我独尊　今の我に 何も斬れぬものはない「悪、行、即、瞬、殺」 餓狼の光る牙は自らをも　壊し減す諸刃のよう ただ生きとし生けるものならば　過去だって飛び立てる 剣は剣としか呼べぬのか?　違う、友は翼と呼ぶ …我が名は「夢を羽撃く者」也 |-|Romaji = Tsumi… metsu… kyō… goku… ze~tsu… kyō Aku… gyō… soku… shun… satsu Jagi no tōboe no zanon ga gekka ni umeki kuruu Koyoi no waga kiba no kire aji ni dōjō suru Sonota no kaimyō ni shirusu ji wo dō horu ka? Meiji seyo Danmatsuma no jisei no ku wa aa…zehi mo nashi Shosen wa kemono to kawaranu no ka? Sabi ni ore yuku no ka? Mayoi madoi tsukinu hibi yo saredo ima wa Gedō ni ai no issen wo "aku, gyō, soku, shun, satsu" Garō no hikaru kiba wa mizu kara wo mo kowashi messu moroha no yō Hagishiri nagara chi wo fuku koto mo shiriete naomo kuu Tsurugi wa tsurugi to shika yobenu no ka? Chigau, tomo wa tsubasa to yobu …Waga na wa "yume wo habataku mono" nari Shizuka ni hitomitoji shuku narite saya ni inochi wo shimau Gokui no shin'uchi ni shi mo shirazu nemuri nasai Onigo to yobarete mo shikatanai zangyaku naru zan demo Sen kireyashinai sadame no tessa mata…seotte Kako wa ima wo umu omoide to shinji rarezu ni ita Se wo osu koe tsuyoku tsutau kikita katta Nukumori ga aa…namida wo "…yowasa wo ima dake wa" Kyō ni orete shin demo ashita ni koso hito to arite utau tame ni Waga utau basho wa iku saba no ji dake ja nai to shire Ichiban kiite hoshikatta koe todoke hibike tenchi wo koe …Waga mei wa "yume wo saki moru koto" nari Tsumi… metsu… kyō… goku… ze~tsu… kyō Aku… gyō… soku… shun… satsu Tenjō tenga yuigadokuson ima no ga ni Nani mo kirenu mono wanai "aku, gyō, soku, shun, satsu" Garō no hikaru kiba wa mizu kara wo mo kowashi hesu moroha no yō Tada ikitoshi ikeru mono naraba kako datte tobitateru Tsurugi wa tsurugi to shika yobenu no ka? Chigau, tomo wa tsubasa to yobu …Waga na wa "yume wo habataku mono" nari |-|English = Sin… Eradicating… Madness… Imprisoning… Absolute… Blade Kill… Evil… Immediately… Traces of the howling wraiths stretch madly beneath the moon Tonight the sharpness of my fangs can sympathize How would you like your name on your gravestone? Tell me now. A stanza from the death poem for your agony says: Ah… It was inevitable From the beginning were we any different from beasts? Did we rust and break? Days of endless hesitation and confusion, but today Heresy cuts through this flash of sorrow evil immediately The hungry fangs of the wolf are a double-edged sword that will destroy me I grind my teeth and spit my blood, I know that yet I consume Should you call a sword a sword? Nay, friends call me Tsubasa …My name means that fly towards my dreams I solemnly close my eyes in a moment of calm and end my blade/life I sleep without learning the reaching the deepest mysteries and die It can’t be helped if I’m called a demon child, even if I have to slash with cruelty I still bear the iron chains that can’t be torn away known as destiny The past gave birth to the present, I think that and I can believe The voice I bear upon my back sounds strongly, I want you to listen to this warmth ah!… tears Our weakness ends now Even if I break and die today, so tomorrow I can sing in front of others So they may know that the battlefield isn’t the only place for my song The voice I wanted most to listen, pierce through, echo through, surpass heaven and earth My life is guardian of dreams Sin… Eradicating… Madness… Imprisoning… Absolute… Blade Kill… Evil… Immediately… My pride of heaven and hell is tested There isn’t anything my blade cannot cut evil immediately The hungry fangs of the wolf are a double-edged sword that will destroy me All that live in this world are driven by the past Should you call a sword a sword? Nay, friends call me Tsubasa …My name means that fly towards my dreams Category:Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Anime Songs Category:Symphogear GX Series